Cons and Icons
Cons and Icons is the eleventh mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission A cutscene is shown which is a continuation of the end of the previous mission. Sam and Eddie make an escape, then they argue. Eddie doesn't want Sam to be a distraction to him when he enters the building across the street, so he handcuffs Sam to the steering wheel of the car. Eddie then goes toward the door and we take control of his character. Your goal is to find John because he has possession of the Icon. Once inside of the building, you will see that something is not right. There will be dead bodies all over the place. On the top floor, there will be John lying dead on top of a pool table. There, you will have to fight some guys. If you go to the fire escape, it will collapse. Retrace your steps back to the first floor, and you will have to fight some enemies with guns. There will be a lot of people, so use cover. After you kill everyone, go to the door behind the bar (there's a big blue screen on a TV nearby). This will lead to a basement with... more enemies. Keep going and you will get to an area with the Icon placed on a broken wall. A cutscene shows Eddie take the Icon and go back to the car where Sam is smoking a cig. He uncuffs her and tells her to move over. The next part of the mission involves driving. Take it easy and don't do anything to attract cops. All I did was obey the traffic laws by not speeding and not running red lights. Once you get to Danny's gym, there will be cops swarming the place. The mission will be over once you get there without any police attention. Mission Briefing Objectives #Find John, he took the Icon. #Drive to the gym without being arrested. Keep a low profile and don't turn up with the police on your tail. Deaths *John - Killed by Alexei for being a part of the crew that robbed Viktor's bank and whom they believed had the icon. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the twelfth mission in the game, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre, which is the first mission you play as for Sam Thompson. Completing this mission allows you to play as Sam Thompson from now on. Sam Thompson is also unlocked for Free Roaming mode. Trivia *You don't need to change your car, even though Sam tells you to do so. The cops won't even notice you as long as you follow the traffic laws, but you will have to avoid the police roadblocks. To do so, keep going straight at the first set of traffic lights and take the first right until you reach the Waterloo Bridge. Then, when you're on the other side of the bridge, go to the police station on Theobald's Road. Now, all you have to do is keep going straight to Shoreditch just like you did in Ben Mitchell's second mission. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday